


Nachtfalter

by eurydike



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein älterer und weiserer Nick denkt über das Leben nach Gatsby nach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachtfalter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76865) by [flurblewig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurblewig/pseuds/flurblewig). 



Weiß der Nachtfalter, der das Licht umkreist, dass er seinem eigenen Niedergang nachjagt? Und würde es ihn kümmern, wenn er es wüsste?

Ich glaube nicht.

Denn das ist der Lauf der Dinge; wir werden unerbittlich und scheinbar willenlos von dem angezogen, was uns fasziniert und hypnotisiert. Ihm nah zu sein und es zu berühren ist den schrecklichen Preis wert, den es fordert.

Zumindest sagte Gatsby, er denke, es sei so. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ihm glaubte, entweder damals – inmitten des heulenden Schwindels jener Nacht – oder jetzt, in der kalten Taubheit der Zeit, die vergangen ist. Aber vielleicht hat er sich selbst geglaubt. Und das Hoffen darauf trägt etwas Trost in sich.

Damals sagte ich ihm, er sei ein Narr. Auf einer staubigen Chaise in einem Zimmer sitzend, das ich, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, nie zuvor gesehen hatte, eine Zigarette haltend, die ich gar nicht wollte und die sich in meiner Hand in Asche verwandelte, schalt ich ihn. Ich bestand darauf, dass er gehen müsse, dass er sich, wenn er bliebe, den Ärger mit derselben Dirne Hemmungslosigkeit ins Haus holen würde, wie er jenen Sommer voller bunter, hohläugiger Gäste eingeladen hatte. Man konnte das Unheil in der Luft riechen wie Ozon, das pralle Versprechen eines kommenden Sturms.

Er lächelte, die Fältchen um seine Augen wurden tiefer und ließen ihn so schrecklich müde wirken. Ich hätte so gerne meine Hand gehoben, um ihm damit übers Gesicht zu streichen und die Fältchen wegzuwischen, dass meine Hand zitterte, so sehr bemühte ich mich, sie nicht zu bewegen. Ich wollte die Zeit anhalten; die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft verändern und ihn neu erschaffen, wie er sich selbst schon einmal neu erschaffen hatte. Ich wollte das so sehr, dass ich schlicht keine Worte dafür fand. Also sagte ich nichts mehr, und er saß neben mir und tätschelte meine zitternde Hand. Ich legte meine Stirn an seine Schulter, das helle, verknitterte Rosa seines unmöglichen Anzugs brannte sich durch meine geschlossenen Lider dauerhaft in meine Erinnerung.

So saßen wir bis zum Morgengrauen da.

Ich bin immer noch froh, dass ich es zurückgenommen habe. Er war ein Narr, wirklich ein Narr, aber ich bin froh, dass meine letzten Worte an ihn ein Kompliment waren. In seinem und meinem - Leben gab es so wenig Wahres. Wenigstens am Schluss gab es etwas, das Ehrlichkeit ähnelte – für uns beide und auch von uns beiden. Das war, so meine ich, das Beste, was wir tun konnten.

Hätte ich jetzt noch einmal die Möglichkeit, würde ich mehr tun. Ich habe seit dieser Nacht eine ganze Menge gelernt. Über die Welt und wie sie funktioniert. Über mich. Jetzt glaube ich gern, dass ich ihn dazu bringen könnte, wegzugehen. Dass ich zu ihm durchdringen, ihn von dieser einsamen Kante zurückziehen und ihm helfen – ihn dazu zwingen – könnte, zu verstehen, dass Fehler, die man wegen der Liebe begeht, edel sein können. Seine Daisy war etwas Schönes und Inspirierendes, und er hätte sich nie dafür schämen sollen, dass er sie erschaffen hatte. Die Daisy, die er im Herzen trug, hätte er nie in den Armen halten können, aber ich hätte ihm zeigen können, dass das keine Rolle spielte. Wichtig war nur, dass er lieben konnte und das auch tat. Darum habe ich ihn über die Jahre sehr beneidet.

Jordan habe ich seither nur noch einmal gesehen, an einer langweiligen Hochzeitsgesellschaft für ein Mädchen, zu dem wir beide nur losen Kontakt hatten und dessen Namen ich schon lange vergessen habe. Jordan wurde von ihrem Ehemann begleitet, einem kleinen Burschen mit Brille, der mir als aufsteigender Stern in der Geburtshilfe vorgestellt wurde. Da dies kein Gebiet war, das mich interessierte, war ich, so fürchte ich, wohl ziemlich gemein zu ihm. Jordan war dünn, spröde und trank viel zu viel Champagner. Sie sagte zu mir, sie habe das Glück wohl auf ihrer Seite gehabt, und brach dann zusammen und weinte sich an meiner Brust aus. Ihre Mascara hinterließ dunkle Spuren auf der Seide, die sich auf dem Weiß klar abzeichneten wie Rorschachtest. Als ich dies erwähnte, um die Stimmung zu heben und ihr die Würde zurückzugeben, lachte sie.

„Und was siehst du, Nick?“, fragte sie und fuhr mit zittrigem Finger das Muster nach. „Nein, sag nichts. Nicht nötig. Ich weiß, was du siehst. _Wen_ du siehst. Ich habe es immer gewusst.“

Sie legte mir den Finger auf die Lippen und ging, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Als ich Tom Buchanan das letzte Mal sah, reichten wir uns die Hände, obwohl ich nicht vor hatte, unsere Beziehungen wieder aufleben zu lassen. Und wie sich herausstellte, sollte das auch gar nicht mehr möglich sein. Am Schwarzen Donnerstag verlor er fast alles, ein Problem, das er löste, indem er sich einen Colt unters Kinn hielt und den Abzug betätigte. Ich versuchte herauszufinden, ob es dieselbe Art Waffe war, die George Wilson verwendet hatte, aber niemand schien Bescheid zu wissen.

Ich gehörte zu den Glücklichen, der Crash hatte kaum Auswirkungen auf mich. Henry Gatz war im Frühling des Vorjahres gestorben, womit der Rest von Gatsbys Geld an mich überging. Ich ließ mir davon einen Anzug nähen, aus dem fuchsiarotem Satin, den die Tochter des Schneiders für ein Abendkleid hatte brauchen wollen, und betrank mich zum dritten und letzten Mal in meinem Leben, während ich den Anzug verbrannte. Ich ging an Henrys Beerdigung, niedergestreckt von Alkohol und Erinnerungen, trug aber ehrenhaftes Schwarz. Ich sorgte dafür, dass ihm die billige Ausgabe von _Hopalong Cassidy_ , die er mit gezeigt hatte, in die Hände gedrückt wurde, bevor der Sarg zuklappte.

Ich verstaute Gatsbys Geld sicher irgendwo. Ich schmiss keine Partys.

Irgendwann kam eine Karte von Daisy, aber ich schrieb ihr nie zurück. Berichte aus zweiter und dritter Hand hielten mich auf dem neuesten Stand, und als ihre Verhältnisse schwierig wurden, ließ ich ihr über dieselben anonymen Wege Unterstützung zukommen. Ich gab ihr nicht mehr die Schuld, nicht direkt, aber ich hatte nicht den Wunsch, Teil ihres Lebens zu sein. In den späten Dreißigerjahren heiratete sie wieder, einen Dramatiker, der am Broadway mäßigen Erfolg hatte, aber ich weiß nicht genau, wie sie jetzt lebt. Meine Quellen ließen mich wissen, dass ihre Tochter, Pam, aufs College ging und Krankenschwester wurde. Ich bezweifle, dass Tom das gepasst hätte. Was der neue Ehemann denkt, weiß ich nicht.

Ich selbst habe nie geheiratet. Ich bin nicht so eingebildet zu glauben, ich hätte keine Fehler, aber ich kann stolz behaupten, dass Heuchelei mir fremd ist. Auch ich habe Gesellschaft und hole mir Trost, aber ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, ständig jemanden in meinem Haus zu haben. Manchmal verführe ich, manchmal zahle ich dafür, aber sie alle gehen schnell und ohne Aufhebens wieder.

Ich gehe oft in den Osten, wegen der Arbeit und auch nur zum Vergnügen. Ich war auch wieder in New York, sogar in Long Island, aber nicht in West Egg. Auch nicht im Haus. Das muss nicht sein. Nach gewisser Zeit wird alles besser, ja, aber einiges erstarrt auch. Ein Teil von mir sitzt für immer auf Gatsbys Chaise, mein Kopf an seiner warmen Schulter und meine Augen gegen das Licht blinzelnd.


End file.
